Bad Alice
by JimmyHall24
Summary: Alice gets punished. Smut. Oneshot


Esme Cullen. Thought to be the sweet, kind, and loving mother of the Cullen family. She is of course but there is a darker side. She is a strict mother and dishes out punishment when needed. That is what brings us to the scene before us, a whimpering Alice shrinking away under her mother's glare. You see Alice had been dancing gracefully around the house enjoying the free time alone while the others had went off to do whatever. (Probably hunting.)

She wondered briefly why she hadn't gotten a vision about this happening and she just chalked up to a split second decision of turning to the left instead of the right. On the floor was a shattered vase. Not just any vase though. It was a priceless vase Esme had gotten at a auction. So imagine her anger at it being broken and the one responsible right infront of her. "Alice." Esme cooed at the frightened pixiepire. Esme placed her right hand on her own hip as she stared at the smaller girl. Alice usually gets away with more then most since she is Esme's favorite.

But today she would be punished.

Esme's eyes traveled over the outfit the girl had on. Short blue cheerleading shorts that would probably leave little to the imagination if Alice bent over. Alice also had on a white tank top and you could make out she wasn't wearing a bra if her hardened nipples wasn't enough of a sign.

Alice dared for a split second to glance at her mother's attire consisting of a love-cut long sleeved black shirt that showed the woman's bosom. Along with black jeans that were skin tight and finally the heels she had boughten for Esme recently.

'This isn't going to be good.' Alice thought as she waited for the matriarch to speak again.

"Follow me Alice." Esme turned moving to the stair case her heels clicking and she hears Alice following her quickly not wanting to raise anymore of her mother's ire.

'I believe my little Alice needs a lesson. A good spanking perhaps." Esme smirked devlishly as she moved up the steps and toward her bedroom. It had been awhile since she had the smaller girl bent over her knee spanking that tight little ass. Alice pleading and crying as she writhed on her knee pretending not to like it. Esme knows though. She knows more then Alice likes to think.

Alice likes getting her bottom spanked. Scratch that. SHE LOVES IT. Jasper get be just a little boring at times. Not like Edward who Bella says is stuck in missionary. More or less now and days Bella is sharing Emmett with Rosalie. The pixie snapped out of her thoughts when she registered Esme pulling her into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

"Alice I think your punishment will be twenty slaps on your bare bottom. Strip then get over my knee." Esme stated as she sat down on the bed giving Alice a coy smile which in turn caused Alice to shiver.

Alice's head dropped as she slipped down her shorts to show she hadn't been wearing panties either. Which made Esme lick her lips as the pixiepire moved toward her mother bending over the knee. "Please." Alice pleaded softly, "Be gentle."

"Afraid not Alice. It has been too long since you've gotten punished. Plus we both know you want it." Esme growled bringing her hand down on Alice's cute little ass which caused her to jump but Esme kept her in postion with a surprisingly strong grip.

Esme grew wet with each slap that she delievered to Alice. The small girl was squealing and begging Esme to stop since she had very well went over twenty. Now nearing fifty.

"Please mommy." Alice cried out in embarrasment since she was soaking her mother's leg with her juices thanks to the spanking.

"Alice!" Esme scolded but inside her mind she was smirking darkly, "Look what you did? Are you getting off on this?"

"N-No! Esme!" Alice denied loudly squirming more now trying to get away but a very hard slap made her cease movement.

"You will pleasure me Alice." Esme stated causing Alice to look at her wide-eyed, "You will lick my pussy like a kitten licks a saucer of milk. I think its time I take you from Jasper and make you my little slave."

Alice whimpered at the thought. How badly she wanted to just be dominated. Here was her own mother offering.. No stating she was going to become what she wanted.

"Take of my heels." Esme commanded and Alice found herself taking off the heels like a dutiful servant wondering how this happened... or better yet. Where did this come from?

Esme got off the bed once her heels had been done away with. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long legs. She could feel Alice watching her the entire time. Once the pants were discarded, Esme climbed back onto the bed wearing nothing but her shirt and black panties. "Well." Esme snapped at Alice who was just staring at her, "Get down here and work your magic. I know you and Bella have done this to each other on those lonely nights." Alice wanted to scream at Esme but a simple piercing look from the honey gold eyes stopped her.

Alice crawled onto the bed running her small hands up her mother's legs to the woman's panties. Venom pulled in her mouth but she swallowed it down as she slowly tugged them down her eyes never leaving Esme's pussy. Once the panties lay on the floor by the bed after Alice had tossed them. Alice immediately went to her mother's center and started licking her core. Alice's soft tongue went up and down her mother's slit while Esme simply moaned in appreciation while resting her right hand ontop of Alice's inky black hair.

Alice thankfully had no need for air so she continued her licking. She started to suck on Esme's clit which caused the matriarch to buck her hips. Esme tightened her hold on Alice's head as she grinded her pussy into Alice's tongue causing her moans to get louder.

"Oh you little slut. Your good at this. I bet you've even gone down on Rosalie before haven't you?" Esme said through her breathy moans but her grip tightened, "That's it you little whore. Lick me faster. Make your mother come darling."

Alice moaned into her mother's pussy. She slid her tongue into the woman's folds and thrusted in and out. Over the course of the next few minutes Esme let out a cry as she came all over Alice's face. Alice looked up from her postion to stare into the lust filled eyes of her mother... and now mistress.

"Again." Esme growled


End file.
